supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael (The Primordials)
Michael is the second creation and first son of God and the eldest and most powerful Archangel. Michael is the older brother of Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel, he was also the second Ruler of Heaven. Currently, Michael is trapped in the Cage. History Michael was created by God with the other Archangels before he had made anything else, as beings of Light similar to Him. After God had made the Leviathan and Pagan made the Nephesh, Chaos attacked and corrupted them. Pagan was furious at Chaos' actions, and with the assistance of Michael and the other Archangels, he sealed Chaos away with a Mark. Michael's younger brother Helel offered to bear it, as he and Pagan thought the second Archangel's grace was enough to offset Chaos' darkness. The Mark proved to be a curse, Chaos' influence acted on his feelings of jealousy of humanity when God created them. Helel to tempt the first humans and taint them with sin, even creating five White Eyed Demons to show how evil humanity was. According to the Primordial Beings, Lucifer's fall was an inevitability, Chaos' influence merely altering some of the finer details such as how he fell. God, with a heavy heart, ordered Michael to cast Helel out of Heaven once his actions were discovered. In response, Helel denounced the name God had given him and from that moment forwards took the name Lucifer as his own. Over the years God gave Michael and Raphael more control of Heaven, slowly teaching them to be able to rule on their own. Eventually, God left Heaven for Michael and Raphael to rule. Of the two Archangels, Michael was much more accepting of his new role, proudly bearing it even when it was difficult as he knew that God trusted that his sons could rule in His stead. Despite this over the millennia even Michael felt the great weight of ruling over his siblings, however, he bared it as he believed his Father would not leave without good reason. When Michael found that Dean had tortured others in Hell and the first seal had been broken he was angry at Raphael, confronting his brother and asking why he hid this from him. Raphael admitted that he had done this because he was tired, and said that he knew Michael was as well and there was no reason to fight with him as not even they could stop Lucifer's release now. During the events of the apocalypse, Michael tried to prevent the seals from being broken, but some of the angels and even Raphael wanted the fighting to stop and actively helped the demons break the seals. Upon Lucifer breaking free of his cage, Michael sought Dean Winchester's assistance in defeating his younger brother, asking him to be his vessel to fight Lucifer. Dean repeatedly refused him, and Michael eventually resorted to asking Adam Milligan for his consent just before the final battle. Due to Sam regaining control of his body and reopening the cage Michael and Lucifer, as well as Sam and Adam, fell into the second most absolute prison in creation. Michael protected his chosen vessel as well as he could, even as Lucifer preyed on the first Archangel's greatest doubts and fears. Powers & Abilities Michael holds an immense amount of power as the first Archangel, only equaled by his brothers, the Horsemen, Malthael, Demiurge, and the Eldritch Horrors, with only the Primordial Beings and Amara surpassing him. * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Michael holds a great deal of power, and is capable of doing almost anything he desires. Due to his Light and tremendous power Michael was able to fight and eventually seal away Chaos with the assistance of his brothers and Pagan. Being the eldest Archangel, Michael is the best fighter among all beings of similar power and was capable of casting Lucifer out of Heaven and defeating Ahgon by himself. When the final battle was nigh, Michael was considered to be the eventual victor between himself and Lucifer prior to their second fight. Despite his vast power, he is unable to leave Lucifer's Cage under his own might. When possessing his True Vessel and not simply an adequate one, Michael's power is augmented. ** Supernatural Perception: Michael is able to perceive almost any being in existence and see through any illusion, with only the Primordial Beings being able to block his sight or trick him with illusions. ** Reality Manipulation: Michael can match his sibling's usage of this power. ** Super Strength: Michael imbues his vessel with a vast amount of physical strength, able to overpower and kill almost any being, with only the Primordial Beings and Amara able to physically overwhelm him. Archangels, or equivalently powerful beings, can match him in strength. ** Powerful Holy White Light: Michael can project a blast of destructive light from his palm, able to injure or kill most beings and deal tremendous damage to the Creation. His usage of this power is able to counter Lucifer's, who had released enough energy to devastate the Solar System. ** Highly Advanced Smiting: Michael is an Archangel, and therefore is able to smite all monsters and demons, except Cain and Mundus due to their Marks, instantly. He can even smite angels, except his Archangel brethren. ** Pyrokinesis: Michael is able to generate and manipulate spiritual flames hot enough to kill the grace of Angels, and incinerate a group of Leviathan. ** Barrier Manifestation: While in the Cage, Michael demonstrated the ability to create powerful barriers which could block the inferno Lucifer kept creating in an attempt to destroy the Garden the Cage had been changed to look like. He used this power to protect Adam Milligan. ** Teleportation: As the first angel Michael can teleport almost anywhere in creation unless blocked by one of the Primordial Beings or locked in Lucifer's Cage. ** Resurrection: Michael has the ability to revive dead humans or monsters, but this power doesn't extend to demons or his fellow angels. He used this power on Adam Milligan to restore him to life and later when he restored Adam's body from its destruction by holy fire. ** Astral Projection: Michael can project his wings in shadows and create an illusionary form based on whoever he pleases, while in the Cage he took the appearance of a young John Winchester. * Low Tier Nigh-Omniscience: Michael, being the oldest angel, hold a vast amount of knowledge about creation and everything that exists in it. He was aware of the backdoor way into Lucifer's Cage and figured out the best possible moment to disrupt Anna's plan to kill John and Mary Winchester in the past with ease. *'Immortality': Michael has existed since before the physical universe, and is above age and disease. **'Nigh-Invulnerability': Michael is extremely durable, able to survive fighting against Chaos, and is immune to all conventional and almost all supernatural weapons with only the strongest of beings and their weapons being able to harm and kill him. *'Possession': Like all Angels, Michael must take a willing host among humanity in order to interact with the physical multiverse more completely. As an Archangel, Michael has certain requirements for his hosts, otherwise, he will eventually burn them from the inside out. Michael, like his brothers, cannot be affected by any exorcism and is only capable of being removed from his vessel by the Primordial Beings. Michael's former vessel was Adam Milligan, with his true vessel being Dean Winchester. When he possesses his true vessel, Michael's power is increased. Equipment * [[Archangel Blade|'Archangel Blade']]' '(Formerly): Michael wields a blade that can kill almost any being, even Archangels, Leviathan, and Demiurges. He is unable to access this weapon after being imprisoned in Hell. * Michael's Lance '(Formerly): A powerful weapon used in the fight against Chaos, this lance was created to be a weapon which, when used in conjecture with Lucifer's Spear, Raphael's Halbred, and Gabriel's Pike, could deal damage to even a Primordial Being. He is no longer in possession of this weapon as Gabriel took them when he left Heaven. Vulnerabilities Even though Michael is one of the most powerful beings in existence he holds some weaknesses. Beings * [[Primordial Beings (The Primordials)|'Primordial Beings]]: As the first and most powerful beings to exist, they can kill Michael with ease. * Archangels : Michael's closest siblings are his equals in power. As the eldest, Michael is the greatest fighter, but it was considered a cointoss as to whether he or Lucifer would win their fated battle. * [[Amara (The Primordials)|'Amara']]: As she is a fragment of a Primordial Being, Amara is stronger than the four archangels individually, however, she is unable to overwhelm them when they are united. * Eldritch Horrors: Michael, like the other Archangels, are rivaled in power by the Eldritch Horrors. While he was capable of overwhelming it with superior skill, Michael was too tired to seal Ahgon, the eldest Eldritch Horror, away and needed another angel to perform that action. * [[Demiurge (The Primordials)|'Demiurge']]: A Demiurge, due to being the physical offspring of a Primordial Being and a Human can currently match Michael, and one day might be able to overpower him. * Archreaper: The Archreaper can match Michael in raw power, and if the eldest Archangel were to die he would be taken to an unknown location by Malthael. Weapons * [[Pagan's Sword|'Pagan's Sword']]: The personal weapon of Pagan can kill him. * [[Death's Scythe|'Death's Scythe']]: The personal weapon of Death can kill him. * [[Archangel Blade|'Archangel Blade']]s': These weapons are able to kill the archangels. * [[Archreaper Scythe|'Archreaper Scythe]]: The scythe of the Archreaper can kill Michael. Other * Desire for Approval: Michael's loyalty to his Father can be used against him. The idea that God didn't care about him was enough to almost shatter Michael's mind. * Grace Removal: Like all angels, if his grace is removed Michael will be weakened and potentially rendered mortal. If he still has some of his grace after the extraction, Michael will eventually recharge it. * Extremely Heavy Angelic Warding: Michael can be affected by angelic sigils, though preparing ones powerful enough to affect him is impractical and time consuming. * Holy Oil/Fire: Fires made from Holy Oil can destroy Michael's Vessel. He can also be briefly imprisoned by a circle of Holy Fire. * Lucifer's Cage: Despite all of his power, Michael is unable to leave the cage that is capable of containing Archangels. Even if the four were willing to work together, Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel would be unable to breach it. * Summoning: Michael can be summoned by lesser beings, and it is implied at least some of these rituals can catch him off guard. He can resist these rituals if prepared, however. Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Higher Beings Category:Archangels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Angels Category:Strongest of Species Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters